A hollow fiber membrane module is used in a large number of uses such as production of sterile water, drinking water, or high-grade pure water and air purification. As the hollow fiber membrane module, hollow fiber membrane modules having various forms such as a form in which hollow fiber membranes are disposed in the form of a bundle, and a form in which hollow fiber membranes are disposed in the form of a sheet and stacked are produced (refer to PTL 1).
A hollow fiber membrane module having a form in which hollow fiber membranes are stacked is also referred to as a flat hollow fiber membrane module and is a hollow fiber membrane module in which a plurality of hollow fiber membranes stacked are fixed to each other by a housing. The housing is disposed such that both end portions of the plurality of hollow fiber membranes are accommodated inside the housing. In general, stacked hollow fiber membranes are produced by stacking hollow fiber membrane sheet-like objects each made in the form of sheet by trimming the hollow fiber membranes to a predetermined length in a state of being arranged at a desired pitch and sticking the hollow fiber membranes to each other.
As a device for producing a hollow fiber membrane sheet-like object, a device for producing a hollow fiber membrane sheet-like object by spirally winding a hollow fiber membrane on a drum or a rack frame at a desired pitch, performing thermal fusion bonding of at least a portion thereof, and cutting the thermally fused and bonded portion is known (refer to PTL 2 and PTL 3).